


There's Stardust in your Eyes, Kid

by Malzysaur



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Their love is written in the stars. It was mapped out and planed before they were even born. There is no universe in which Michael Guerin and Alex Manes are not completely in love with each other. Sometimes it just takes them a little time to figure it all out.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Gregory Manes (mentioned), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	There's Stardust in your Eyes, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have two WIPs I need to work on, but this oneshot would not leave me alone! I hope you enjoy! Please leave me any sort of feedback, I live for comments and kudos :)

There existed an infinite number of galaxies, filled with wonders that would likely never be discovered within Earth’s lifetime, because like everything, even the planet had a timeline. Every single thing that existed had an end, but so did they have a beginning, though Michael was willing to bet not even the big bang could compare to the way he and Alex had started. Ten years in the making and still he was finding it hard to look away. He hadn’t been lying when he told Alex he never looks away, but he never imagined it would hurt, like razors to his eyes, except Alex is happy with someone else. Ever since he got up on stage at the Wild Pony and poured his heart out, it’s like the fog that always surrounded him and bore down on him, had vanished. Michael was thankful as fuck for that, but he didn’t have to like that Forrest was the one that got to reap the benefits. Michael had put in the hard work, he had been the first one to map the constellations in Alex’s eyes, but now Forrest was the one that got to swim in the cosmos with Alex at his side. 

Three months had passed since Michael set out on a new journey, a path he hoped would lead him back toward Alex, like he’d told Isobel that night in the bar, so sure of their Cosmic Love. He didn’t count on finding a hairier version of Max trapped in an underground tunnel, but he figured he earned an out, so he left Max and Isobel to mostly deal with him. In the time they found him, he remained mostly mute, just shooting them creepy smiles and uttering under his breath in what, Michael assumed, was their native language. Since he didn’t seem like a threat, aside from proving Max should never ever grow facial hair past his five o’clock shadow, he left him to his siblings, he had something much more important to tend to. 

It took a month for Maria to look him in the eyes again, but they fell into a fast friendship, one where he took to teasing her about how often Gregory Manes seemed to suddenly start stopping by the bar. He was banned for a week, but the laughter it startled from Alex when he shared the news was worth it. Any time he could witness Alex laughing, it felt like coming home. He could never tame his own smile in response, but he did have to hold himself back. They had grown close, and for the first time since they were seventeen, standing on a precipice, Michael felt like he was on more solid footing with Alex. 

Hell, Michael didn’t even hate Forrest. He was jealous, oh hell yes, but he liked the guy. He was nice, cared for Alex, and didn’t seem phased when Michael joined them to hang out every once in a while. Forrest even seemed to know to keep the PDA to a minimum when he was around, and for that he would be forever grateful. They even had a standing date to meet up for the Farmer's Market every other weekend. Forrest had a lot of helpful tips for Michael, who had made an excuse about bettering his diet as a reason to be at the market in the first place, and Alex always shot Michael a knowing smirk as he’d shake his head whenever Forrest would join him at a stall and start to list pros and cons of the offerings.

Although destined to be Cosmic, both woven from the same stardust, Michael struggled with the interim. He had to trust Alex and himself. He’d put a lot of work into himself. He stopped drinking himself into a stupor every night. He kept himself fed and even worked on a more regular schedule at the junkyard. Hell, he’d even started looking at college again, researching various grants and scholarship programs he qualified for. He knew, when he and Alex ended up back in the same orbit, he needed to be the best version of himself. He needed to be the moon to Alex’s sun. The most difficult paths had already been conquered, now he needed to focus on himself while Alex grew into the man he was always destined to be, now free of Jesse Manes' black hole.

Five months following open mic night Michael was visiting Maria who no longer denied her feelings for Gregory and looked just as happy as Michael always hoped she’d be. She glowed, but would deny such things if pointed out to her. Michael was glad she found someone that let her continue to be the shining nebula she was, because that was Maria DeLuca, a bright and shining star capable of so many things. He grinned as she recounted a day spent with Greg’s students and how one little boy had proposed to her before she left. Michael congratulated her on her upcoming nuptials, he jerked back before she could smack him, laughter on his lips. 

Suddenly Maria’s face shifted into something a bit more serious so he leaned back in, concerned about Mimi, “Guerin, you didn’t hear this from me, but I found out the other day that Forrest and Alex broke up. I heard it was amicable, but I feel like you should know,” she told him quietly. 

He blinked in response, it took his brain a couple seconds to process the information, he’d been prepared to get bad news about Mimi, so his synapses needed to reroute. He blinked a couple times before he focused on her again, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Why am I hearing this from you if it’s been a few days? If Alex didn’t tell me already, then maybe he doesn’t want me to know yet,” he responded carefully. 

Maria sighed as she rolled her eyes at him, “He’s still an idiot, and he didn’t want you to worry about him right away. I’m just sick of the pining so I told you…why are you still sitting here Guerin?” she asked him with an artfully arched brow. Maria and Alex both could speak epic novels with their brows alone. It was heavily unfair. 

He glared at her, there was no true edge to the glare, “Because, if he wanted me to kiss it better, he would have told me himself. We’re friends now, we tell each other shit,” he muttered before he lifted his glass to his lips, using the excuse of drinking tepid beer to think about the implications and the hope in the news Maria shared.

Maria leveled Michael with the most withering of glares as she swiped a wet cloth across the counter, “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. Think about it, when he was ready, when he was going to make his move, tell you he was ready for you two to be together, you ran away. He’s sure of what he wants, it’s you that needs to figure it out. He’s not going to wait forever Guerin, but it’s your turn to make the move.”

It takes all of ten seconds for Maria’s statement to sink in. He downed the rest of his beer as he pushed his hat down over his curls. He shoved a wad of bills across the counter towards Maria, “Next time you see me it’ll be with the world’s most gorgeous person on my arm,” he teased with a wink as he hurried out to his truck. 

The distance between the bar and Alex’s home provided enough time to think and even over think everything as Michael drove. He questioned if he was running towards Alex too quickly, if he should have brought something with like flowers, or even if he was on the same page as Alex. He didn’t know what he’d find once he arrived at Alex’s place, but something settled deep in his chest as he pulled into the driveway. Alex’s home wasn’t overly familiar, hell, the last time he was inside he’d been threatening the life of Jesse Manes as his entire being screamed at him to get Alex back and to protect the soldier. His palms suddenly started to sweat as he pushed his truck into park. He cut the engine, and before he could debate leaving, the front door was opening to reveal Alex. 

Michael’s breath was punched from his lungs at the mere sight of the other man. He wasn’t wearing anything special, hell he was dressed down, leaning on a crutch. Michael couldn’t move, stuck in the gravitational pull of Alex’s warm chocolate gaze. The sun light caught the tips of his bangs and eyelashes as a slow smile curled his luscious lips. Michael was a goner; he would promise Alex the world if he could look at him forever. He pushed his door open and jumped out of his truck. It seemed like a Moment, with a capitol M, so he reached up to remove his cowboy hat. He loved how Alex furrowed his brows at the gesture, his head cocked to the side in question. Michael had nothing to say, he merely shrugged in response.

“To what do I own the pleasure Guerin?” Alex drawled, his voice a soft purr as Michael came to stand before him. 

“A little birdie told me about you an’ Forrest so I wanted to…to make sure you’re holding up,” he uttered lamely, he even grimaced at how pathetic he sounded. 

Alex blew out a soft breath, his lips quirked up at the corners, “A little birdie huh? I could take a guess at which one,” Alex replied with a shake of his head. He shifted a little to give Michael room as he nodded towards the open entrance of his home, “well you might as well come in,” he offered as he swept his arm towards the door. 

Michael didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth for too long so he moved forward, propelled by hope as he heard the soft scrape and click of Alex, sans prosthetic, following him in. He waited for the click of the door before he turned, “I might be overstepping here, but I came here to make sure you’re okay and to beg for another chance with you,” he hurried to say before he lost the courage. 

Alex blinked at him for a moment. Michael was transfixed by the elegant sweep of his long lashes over the dark skin of his cheeks. Silence stretched between them, infinite and full of so many possibilities. Michael watched Alex’s face for anything, any sign as to what he was thinking. His resolve was starting to crumble when Alex finally spoke up, moving past him into the living room so he could sit. 

“I’m fine Guerin, it was a mutual breakup. We’re still friends. We both kind of knew, going into it, it wasn’t going to be a forever thing. Forrest may have hoped, but I know he’s not it…not the one,” he stated, the last few words came out on a soft breath as he looked up at Michael. 

Michael sucked in a breath as he moved to follow. He sat down next to Alex, but made sure there was a cushion between them. He didn’t want to make assumptions, that they’d fly into each other’s orbits straight away, but he had hope. He curled his fingers over each other as he forced himself to look at Alex. He wanted to make sure the Airman knew he was ready and he was laying his heart bare so that he could finally come home. 

“I love you Alex. It’s truly that simple and that complicated. I know I’ve always said _loved_ in the past tense, but that was a defense mechanism. We had hurt each other so much in the ten years we’ve done this thing. We both have a lot to make up for and apologize for, but right now I need to tell you exactly what I’ve been wanting to tell you since I was seventeen.

“You’re it for me. You are everything. I never felt wanted or anchored before, but then I noticed you. It was hard not to, especially after you decided to come out in high school. Everyone whispered about the gay kid, but you never let them drag you down. You always stood tall, even when people hurt you, gave you reasons to hate them, you still remained kind. I had never met anyone like you before. All the homes I was in, all the people who were meant to give me a home, give me love, hurt me and let me down and I soured. I hated humans. I wanted to leave the planet at the first opportunity I could, but then I heard you singing in the music room. 

“I’m not even sure what I was doing, but I had walked by and your voice had carried out into the hall so I peeked in and I was blown away. I never realized before that you’re literally the most beautiful person in the world. I watched you for a few minutes, but you had walls surrounding you because people hurt you, so I decided to steal your guitar. It was the best decision I ever made. I knew, the moment we kissed, I’d never be able to love anyone but you, but then you left for war and I was scared. I think that we were both scared and we both reacted in ways we thought could protect both of us. So many nights, when you were gone, I would talk myself into giving you a grand confession and making you promise to never leave me again, but then when you came home we just crashed into one another and my brain couldn’t think past just having you in my arms again and memorizing every single thing we did together.”

Michael stopped for a moment, using the silence to scoot closer to Alex. He reached out to take the other man’s hand, wrapping it protectively in his own before he turned over the hand with the bandana. He blinked up at Alex who sucked in a breath as he realized the silent question. Alex’s eyes shuttered as he gently untied the fabric. He let it fall limp onto the couch. 

“I want us Alex, I want you and I want us to just be able to love each other with no roadblocks, no wars, not interstellar complications, just us. I’m sorry for everything before, I was dumb, but it’s made me appreciate what I have right here all that much more. I want to share dreams with you, I want to raise a family with you because fuck, Alex, you’re going to be such an amazing father and sometimes my heart aches with the images in my head. When I imagine my future it’s filled with you, with us, not the stars or other galaxies. All I want and all I need for forever is you if you would just give me a chance.” Michael’s voice is stripped raw as he studies Alex. He’s not even aware he’d started crying until he feels Alex’s hesitant touch against his cheeks, wiping the tears away. 

Finally, Alex opens his mouth, his own tears spilling over, “You know I struggle with words G-Michael. Everything you said was perfect and…and I want you too, forever. I have loved you for so long, you’re just part of me now. I have lived for so long afraid to be who I truly am, afraid that I’d be hurt over and over again, but I’m sick of that and I’m sick of hiding. I know we have a lot to work on still, but we have one life and I want mine to be with you,” Alex’s hands slide over Michael’s cheeks to hold his face almost reverently. 

A wet half laugh half sob breaks free of Michael’s mouth as he grips Alex’s wrists, “You wrote me an amazing love song Alex, and everything you just told me just makes me love you all that much more. I’m yours darlin’, for always,” he whispers softly as he leans closer. He lets go of Alex’s wrists in favor of sliding one hand over his cheek and the other curled around his neck. He curls his fingers into the soft hairs on the nape of Alex’s neck. 

Neither knows who moves first, but they meet in the middle with a jolt of electricity. Their lips almost magnetized as they kiss. Michael can’t help himself, not when he’s got Alex in his blood again. He opens his own mouth to tease Alex’s plump lower lip. He loves how affected the Airman gets just simply from Michael nipping, sucking, and plain abusing his lower lip. He swipes his tongue over the soft skin before he surges forward, pushing Alex back down against the armrest of the couch. He only pulls back once it becomes painfully obvious how small the area they’re in is. He has to force himself away so that he can stand. 

“I want you in bed and I want to wake up with you there tomorrow morning. I’ll even make you breakfast and we can talk more, or whatever we want because our forever starts now,” he utters on a breathless whisper, his lips spread wide in a blinding smile. 

Alex can’t control his own grin as he struggles a bit more to free himself from the couch. He accepts the hand Michael holds out to him and isn’t surprised when he’s reeled into Michael's chest. It’s like a piece that’s always been missing has finally slotted into place. He melts into the feeling of Michael’s arm low around his waist, their chests pressed together creating points of heat between them. 

“You always said that the pieces wanted to be together,” Alex breathed softly as he angled his head. He slanted his lips over Michael’s, the kiss soft but full of heated passion as he slowly teased the Cowboy’s own lips open. The taste of Michael on his tongue floored him as he pressed even closer. He wanted to devour every atom of the man in his arms and be devoured in return.

“Fuck, baby, as much as I want to just take you here and now, I want it to be comfortable, so before you distract me again, point me in the direction of your bedroom,” Michael’s voice is hoarse as he pulls away from Alex. An ache sluices through him at the act, but he knows it will be so much better if they can have a big comfortable bed to lie on as well as bode better for Alex without his prosthesis. 

Alex groans, which makes Michael grin and dart in for a kiss, a quick peck against his lips as he tangles their fingers together. He uses his TK to keep Alex balanced as they work their way through his home towards a back bedroom. The space is so Alex that Michael stops abruptly in the doorway. Alex shoot him a curious look before Michael meets his eyes with a sheepish smile. 

“I’ve never seen your room before, it’s weird, isn’t it, how much it just _feels_ like you,” he breathes as he slowly spins them around so that Alex’s back is facing the bed. 

“Well it is _my_ bedroom in _my_ house, so I would hope it looks and feels like mine,” he teased as he lowered himself down onto the bed. He tipped his head back so he could gaze up at Michael who had come to stand between his legs. Alex holds onto Michael’s hips, his thumbs pushing under the hem of his shirt to rest against his hips.

“You did a very good job darlin’, I was just making an observation,” he utters with a smirk as he crowds Alex back enough so that he’s laying out on the bed. Michael easily climbs over the top of him. He holds himself up on his hands and knees on either side of Alex’s torso and thighs. He simply stares down at the beautiful sight below him. He loves the way Alex’s blush blooms first in his cheeks before descending down his neck to flourish over his chest. Michael groans as he leans down, nuzzling into the side of Alex’s neck. He ghosts his lips over the taut skin there. He can feel the goosebumps that bloom as he teases the Airman with his breath. He can feel Alex fidget below him, frustrated noises leaking from the depths of his throat as his hands move to grip Michael’s shirt along his back. 

“Michael, please,” the soldier whines, his hips shutter as they lift off the bed, seeking any sort of friction. He’s desperate to feel every square inch of them pressed together so that neither of them can ever question where one begins and the other ends, so it’s only them. He claws his nails down Michael’s back, pulling at his shirt before he grips the hem and quickly pulls it up and off. He tosses it into some corner, really he doesn’t care because he needs to _feel._

“Oh fuck, Alex,” Michael groans as he closes his teeth over the Airman’s shoulder, biting the lush skin as a means to keep from moaning out loud. He pulls free as one of Alex’s hands tangle in his curls and pulls. 

“Please Michael, I need to hear you,” he begs in a breathless whisper. He skirts his hands up Michael’s ribs so that he can run his palms down his chest, shivering at the coarse hairs there.

“Anything baby, I’ll give you everything,” he promises as he catches one of Alex’s hands. He brings it up to his lips to kiss each finger pad before he sits back on his thighs. He pushes Alex’s shirt up to reveal the golden expanse of skin hidden beneath. Alex’s body had always reminded Michael of the desert, beautiful stretches of unblemished golden-brown terrain. Alex is the earth while Michael is the ozone.

“I need you in me, please Michael, fuck, I need you,” Alex begs. His chocolate gaze is dark with blown pupils as he pants up at Michael. He writhes under the cowboy, searching for all points with which he can connect with him.

“I know baby, I know, but I just, please, I need you too,” he utters on a broken voice. He scoots back so that he can lean close and nuzzle into the space he’d uncovered with Alex’s shirt shoved up under his chin. He kisses a fiery trail down the hairs growing under Alex’s navel. He licks at the sensitive skin above the hemline of the sweats the Airman wears. He teases Alex until noises he knows are pure and unadulterated want start to pour from his love’s mouth. He nips the flesh below his lips before he feels strong hands haul him up and into a messy kiss. 

Somehow both men manage to divest themselves of the rest of their clothes during the kiss that’s all teeth and tongue. Michael fucking loves how sloppy and uncoordinated it is. They end up on their sides, Michael has a leg shoved between Alex’s, their hot breath mingles as Alex groans and rides Michael’s thigh. One of Michael’s hands grips Alex’s hip as he tips his chin down to watch, “Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous Alex, best fucking thing I have ever seen,” he purrs as he reaches down with his free hand to wrap around Alex’s cock. 

He uses the new position to push the Airman back onto his back. Need pulsates between them like red hot neon signs. They’re so lost in each other’s gazes that Alex’s sudden shaking catches Michael off guard. The Airman grips Michael’s shoulders tight as his eyes fall to watch his cock move through the skilled fingers of his Cowboy. 

“Oh shit Michael, I’m so close,” he keens, his lips glistening as he looks back up at the man he loves. He’s so lost in his feeling and the pleasure that he can barely see him, all that he can make out is the stars that live inside of Michael’s blood. He shivers as more precum leaks from his cock. 

“Not yet baby, I want to feel you cum when I’m inside you,” he breathes as he leans in to suck Alex into a slow kiss. He takes his time to taste him and pull him even deeper as he uses his TK to summon the lube from the bedside table along with a condom. He pops the cap and squeezes a decent amount into the palm of his hand. He shuffles down between Alex’s legs, he drags his lips down Alex’s neck as he pushes a pillow under Alex’s hips, angling them up so he can ease into him easier. 

He takes a pert nipple between his lips as he slides a slick finger between Alex’s cheeks. He finds the other man’s entrance as he swirls his tongue over the bud in his mouth. He relishes in the cry Alex utters above him. His eyes flutter as Alex’s fingers twist and pull at his curls. He fucking loves when Alex loses control and becomes a beacon of pleasure. Michael teases a finger over his entrance until he feels the muscles start to relax. He nips the flesh in his mouth as he pushes a finger into Alex. He becomes dislodged when Alex bucks up off the bed, a load, whining moan flitting from his lips as he clamps his hands down on Michael’s scalp. 

“That feel good baby?” he teases as he kisses a trail back to Alex’s neck. He latches his lips onto the point where Alex’s shoulder and neck meet. He licks the skin before he starts to suck. He uses the distraction of leaving his mark to slip a second finger into Alex. He moans as he feels the other man clamp down around him as shivers skate all across his body. 

“Oh fuck, oh God, please Michael, I need more,” Alex begs, his eyes unfocused as he blinks up at the ceiling. His breath comes out in hot, panting gasps as Michael hoovers over him. He wants to see all the ways Alex can fall apart so he knows just how to put him back together again. He crooks his fingers, pressing them up into Alex’s prostrate. 

The most beautiful sound in the universe tumbles from Alex’s lips as his body bucks with the sensation. Michael groans himself, and he has to grab his own cock to keep from cumming. Alex is so much a part of him that he swore he could feel the jolt of pleasure that had gone through Alex. He eases in the third finger. He needs to be inside of Alex, but he refuses to cause him any pain. He twists and stretches his fingers, easing Alex’s muscles into a state of pliancy. He gets lost, a moment, as he simply watches the way Alex loses himself to the pleasure, little sounds of pleasure mewling from his lips as he weakly thrashes on the bed. His body glistens with sweat and his cock is flushed a deep red as it weeps precum onto his stomach. Michael gently pulls his fingers free of Alex. Before he slides the condom on, he leans down to lick the head of Alex’s cock clean. He groans as the salty taste explodes across his tongue. 

“Fuck, you taste even better than I remember. Later I’m going to suck you off slowly as I fuck you with my fingers,” Michael promises as he rips open the small foil package. He rolls the silicon down his rigid flesh and lines himself up with Alex’s entrance. He tips the other man’s hips up a little as he guides himself close. He teases the fluttering muscles with the tip of his cock before he slides home. 

“Ahhh fuck,” Alex moans, his head turned sideways as his fingers curl and clench in the bedsheets. The sight Michael is blessed with is absolutely pornographic, and he can’t help it as he pulls almost all the way out of Alex only to immediately slam forward again.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good, so hot,” he groans as he drops forward onto his elbows on either side of Alex’s chest. He kisses up the Airman’s chest, neck, and chin before he sucks him into a broken kiss. They’re both out of breath and panting as Michael cants his hips in and out of Alex. He feels the moment Alex shifts so that he can take himself in hand, but Michael slaps his hand away to do it himself. He wants to be the cause of Alex’s pleasure; he wants to be the only one that gets him off. 

“Michael please,” he whimpers, his eyes hooded as he pushes a hand into the Cowboy’s curls. He grips the back of his neck and draws him up into a kiss just as Michael wraps his fingers around his weeping cock. Michael only manages a couple twisting strokes before Alex his crying out, his back arching them both up off the bed. Michael feels the hot splashes of Alex’s cum painting them both as he squeezes his fingers around the head of Alex’s cock, loving the way he shivers and tries to draw free of the overstimulation.

Michael isn’t too far behind Alex in his own release. He leans up and grips the other mans hips as he pushes into him, his pace only picking up the closer he gets to his own release. He loves the little noises Alex makes as he locks eyes with Michael. Lost in the fathoms of Alex’s eyes Michael finally falls over the edge. He cries out in bliss as he finds his pleasure inside of Alex. Stars explode across his gaze as tremors wrack his body. He collapses on top of Alex, their bodies slicked with sweat and cum. Shivers run through them both as they pant, both coming back down from their swim in the stars. 

After what feels like hours, but is only a handful of minutes, Michael moves, a sigh escaping as he finally slips free of Alex. He doesn’t move far, simply sliding onto his side, one leg and one arm thrown over Alex as he nuzzles into the Airman’s neck. 

“That was…epic,” he finally manages to state, a grin on his lips as he snuggles close and kisses Alex’s cheek. 

A huff of disbelieving laughter bubbles free of Alex’s lips, “I think the word you’re looking for is cosmic, Guerin,” he teases as he turns his own head, grinning as soon as he meets Michael’s gaze. He nuzzles close to steal a kiss, “since you have enough energy to make smart ass comments, you can clean us up,” he murmurs, softening his words with feather light kisses all over Michael’s face. 

Michael laughs easily, kissing the tip of Alex’s nose as he struggles to sit up and finally slip off the bed. He’s grateful for the ensuite bathroom, it means he doesn’t have to go far from Alex. He finds a rag and wets it before crawling back in with Alex. He takes care to clean them both up, kissing the path the washrag leaves behind. Finally, he settles back down with Alex, pulling him in close, breathing in his atoms. 

“I love you, so much,” he whispers into the shoulder under his nose. He tightens the arm he has slung over Alex’s waist, only feeling secure with Alex pressed to every point he can be. 

Alex shifts around until he’s facing Michael. He settles a hand against his cheek, a warm smile on his lips. He looks like he’s close to falling asleep, but he whispers, “I love you too Michael, forever, remember, even when all we are is stardust.”

Michael takes comfort in the words. Even long after their time is done on earth, they will always exist wrapped around each other up in the stars, their love cosmic and unmatched. Thoughts of stardust and galaxies yet to be mapped across Alex’s skin lull him to sleep. When he wakes up again, he’ll be home, his heart settled and owned by the most amazing and gorgeous person he’d ever met in his life. There is no where else in all the cosmos Michael Guerin would rather be.


End file.
